Our darling
by TheDarkLord'sMistress
Summary: Companion piece to 'Everybody's darling'. Oneshots and drabbles from other people's view and behind the scenes occurrences set while Prim is in the Games.
1. Katniss: Fix my mistakes

**Katniss Everdeen**

I've just said goodbye to my little sister, my Prim, the only person I am certain I love. I remain in my mother's embrace for a few seconds before pulling away and sprinting towards the train station, hoping to get one last look at my baby sister.

I try to shove throught the crowd of reporters, screaming for Prim, but I can't make myself heard over the racket of the Capitol people.

I'm grabbed and dragged away, finding Gale staring down at me."Are you mad, Katniss? Don't cause a scene!"

I want to argue, tell him he's the first to badmouth the Capitol at any opportunity he gets, but I am cut of by Madge, who's standing next to him so suddenly that I wonder if I just didn't notice her before."You can't seem like you're against the Capitol. You'll put Prim in the Gamemakers's bad books."

She's right, I know she is, of course she is. But that doesn't keep me from lashing out.

Before I know it, I'm screaming at the only two friends I've ever had.

Blaming Madge for her father's money, Gale for mocking the Capitol – who knows who might have overheard? - Madge for not taking Prim's place, Gale for not getting me to the reaping in time to do it myself, screaming god knows what else.

I only stop when someone grabs me, dragging me away, giving me no choice but to go along with them if I don't want to lose my footing.

I'm vaguely aware of the tears streaming down Madge's face and I want to apologise for the horrid things I said, none of which I actually meant, but I'm crying myself and the person holding my arm wouldn't let me go back to her anyways.

"Katniss, calm down,"a gentle voice tells me, the hand no longer on my arm but on my shoulder. I blink through my tears, just about recognising Darius. The pity in his eyes is almost enough to make me sink into his arms and sob my heart out."You can't do this, okay? Don't draw attention to yourself. Don't look like you disagree with the Games. Prim has good chances to get the Capitol to love her. Don't jeopardise it by antagonising anyone. You missed the reaping rather publicly. She could well be punished in your stead."

That shocks my tears to a hold. I hadn't even thought about the fact that the whole country saw me arrive late. Darius pats me on the back awkwardly."You're coming to the station with me. We'll fix it. Miss Undersee already started sorting things out."

That just makes me feel worse about the things I said to her. Is there a more horrible friend in all of Panem?

At the station, we are met by Gale, Madge and, for some strange reason, Delly Cartwright. I fly into Madge's arms almost instantly."I'm sorry, Madge. I didn't mean a word I said. I'm so sorry. It's just – it's _Prim_ – I lost it – I just -"

"It's okay,"she says, a smile on her face that, albeit sad, doesn't seem forced. Gale nudges my cheek gently."We get it, Catnip."

Then I learn what Madge's plan is. It's ingenious in it's simplicity.

With my mother being our district's healer and Delly's grandfather being officially excused from attending the reapings due to health issues, she's fabricated a very believable story about me taking over some of Mum's easier cases so we could get through them all on reaping day. Gale came along because I can't lift Mr Cartwright by myself and we got held up because the old man suffered a seizure.

Not being able to come down to the station himself, he send his grandaughter to relay the events and back us up, having given her a signed recount of what allegedly happened.

Darius and Madge comprise quick statements that we read over. They actually sound exactly like Gale and I would describe such events and we quickly place our signatures on the papers.

We're let off with a warning and a fine that Madge pays for us. Gale objects, of course, but she quickly shuts him up. Says their porch needs fixing and he should just view it as a down payment. I know what she's doing. Neither of us can go into the woods to feed our families for a while. Gale scowls, seeing through her aswell, but agrees. His pride is immense, but not bigger than his desire to never send Posy to bed without dinner.

And I don't object because now that I owe Madge more than I can ever hope to repay, what do a few more coins added to the debt really mean?

"I'll have to send this to the Captiol, of course,"Darius tells us, once again patting my back in an attempt to comfort me."But I'm sure it'll work out. They rarely interfere with what we do out here."

Two days later, after Prim's amazing entrance at the Tribute Parade, Darius brings me a Capitol telegram.

_Miss Everdeen,_

_The unfortunate event of your late arrival to this year's reaping has been explained to our satisfaction._

_In the light of your sister's reception among the Capitol audience, we do hope that no further unpleasantries will occur._

_Hoping to see you at the interviews for the families of the final eight,_

_The Office of President Coriolanus Snow_

The message is clear.

Our peole like Prim, so don't make us kill her to show you who's in charge – but don't think for one moment we don't see right through you. You better play nice, Katniss Everdeen.

And I'm planning to. Everything to bring home my Prim.


	2. Clove: Won't let you burn

**Clove Kentwell**

The moment I realise Cato is no longer by my side, I'm filled with an all-consuming panic.

My allies's refusal to help me find him may be annoying, but does nothing to discourage me of that plan. I have to find him. I can't let him burn to death.

I'm running through the flames again, dodging fallen branches and the fireballs send at me by the Gamemakers. I'm screaming for Cato and I can hear him yell my name in return.

The heat and smoke is making me dizzy but I can't give up. I _have _to find him.

In all your years in training, you're alway taught that your district partner is your most important asset. He's to be valued above all. District pride needs to be upheld, you try your best to get to the final two together. They are your ally, your friend even, your second half.

Other than for startegic reasons, I never quite understood that. I always wondered why Enobaria took the risk of coming close enough to the monstrous boy from One to tear out his throat with her teeth when she could have dispatched of him differently, saver for herself. My aunt – also a victor - said it became personal when the other boy killed Enobaria's District partner.

I never understood that silly attachment.

Then I met Cato, and now I'm risking my own neck.

I finally can make out a figure stumbling towards me through the smoke. He's even worse of than I am, what with me closer to the ground.

I've almost reached him when suddenly, my whole world turns to pain.

Only when Cato's by my side, tearing my burning jacket off of me, pressing me to the ground to extinguish my shirt and trousers do I realise that I must have been hit by a fireball.

He scoops me into his arms, standing there confused and dazed for a few seconds. I croak out directions for him and he runs. His body strong, his thoughts confused. My body giving out, but my mind certain of the way to safety. Two halves make a whole.

Somehow we reach camp, Cato's staggering steps just about getting us to the others. He takes care to gently place me onto the ground before collapsing next to me unceremoniously. I think he's unconcious. I lay my head on his chest to make sure his heart is still beating. It is, but it's rhythm is unsteady from all the running and the smoke he inhaled.

I scoot closer, deciding to listen until the beating returns back to normal.

Glimmer is hovering over us, offering water and burn ointment.

Instead, I opt for unconciousness, just like my Cato.

_)o(_

_I always thought District Two had a bit more messed up dynamics than even the other Career districts. And I'm not a believer in Cato and Clove knowing eachother before the Games, be it as friends or more. If you had training academies, would you let the boys and girls hang out together? I certainly wouldn't. But I do ship the everloving crap out of Clato._


	3. Marigold Everdeen: Heed my prayer

**Marigold Everdeen**

I stand with the other parents, looking over the crowd of children. Both of my little girls's names are in the daunting glass ball this year.

Hazelle is standing next to me, clutching onto Posy, Vick's arms wrapped around his mother. The little girl doesn't quite know what is happening, but at ten, the boy understands what might face either Gale or Rory this year.

Hazelle and I have no words of comfort to offer eachother, all we can do is stand by one another. Prim's first year is Rory's first, too, and Katniss and Gale have disappeared together. What could we possibly say to lessen our fear?

I scan the other children, not sure what I'm trying to accomplish. Maybe tell myself that that girl, who lives two streets over and has five little siblings, is much more likely to be reaped than my Katniss. Maybe just distracting myself.

And I truly do manage to wipe the thoughts of my daughters from my mind for a few seconds as my eyes land on her.

She's looking around, possibly searching for Katniss, and our eyes meet. It's like all air has been knocked out of me.

There she is, Mackenzie's girl, the spitting image of her mother. But I do not see Madge Undersee as I look at her nor do I see her mother. I draw in a shuddering breath as Maysilee looks back at me from her niece's face. The niece she never met. She was long dead and almost forgotten by most of the district when young Margaret was born.

But I never, ever could forget Maysilee. Not her laugh, not the way she chewed on a strand of her golden hair when she was nervous, not how she encouraged me to date Wyatt, his Seam origin be damned. But I can forget the blood gushing from her neck even less, the sight of the light in her eyes ceasing to exist burned into my mind until the day I die.

I wrench my gaze away from Madge, who is sixteen now like Maysilee was then, and send a quick prayer to whatever there might be not to let this happen to Mackenzie, not again.

I tune into reality just in time to realise it is not happening to Mackenzie.

It's happening to me.

_)o(_

_Mrs Everdeen deserves chapters, too, even if they're tiny._

_You should also totally feel free to request whatever scene you'd like to see :)_


	4. AU: Fight for what's right

_This in an AU, setting in during Chapter 21 of Everybody's Darling. Yes, I'm doing an AU of an AU. I know, I know, I just couldn't help myself..._

_)o(_

Peeta arrives at the clearing a split second to late. His scream of pain and fury echoes through the arena as the boy from Four turns around in surprise, barely having enough time to wrench his weapon out of Primrose's body and turn to face his new opponent before Peeta is upon him, ending the life of the killer of his love's sister quickly and bloody.

He scoops up his little District partner, who reaches out and clings to him, whimpering in pain. He wants to hold her and cry, lie down by her side an let her take her last breath in peace, but the others are coming. He disarms Glimmer and injures Marvel, fleeing the scene with the dying girl in his arms.

No one follows and he sets her down, pushing her hair out of her face."Hey, Prim. You'll be okay. It'll be fine, Prim. Okay? It'll be fine."

She knows he is lying, of course, she is a healer. But she doesn't argue his point."Tell me how you fell in love with Katniss."

And he does, tears streaming freely down his face, his hands red with her blood as he relentlessly, hopelessly tries to stem the gushing of her wound.

A faint smile adorns her face as she listens."I always loved when Katniss sang for me."

Her voice barely more than a whisper, she chokes out the first few words of an old lullaby that, fortunately, the baker's boy recognises. He forces his sobs to a halt and his gentle voice carries sweet Primrose to the world beyond.

Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
a bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
and when again they open, the sun will rise.  
Here it's safe, here it's warm  
here the daisies guard you from every harm  
here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
here is the place where I love you.  
Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
a cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
and when again it's morning, they'll wash away.  
Here it's safe, hears it's warm  
here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow bring them true  
here is the place where I love you.

As he sings the last lines, Prim's small hand is clasped by an equally tiny one, and Rue weeps for her ally and friend. And in that moment, Peeta Mellark knows that his fight is not over. He may have failed Primrose, but he can still save Rue.

And he can do one more thing for Prim.

"Guard her,"he tells Rue. They aren't allowed to have her body. Not yet. He gathers arms upon arms full of flowers and lays his sweet, innocent District partner to rest in a bed of petals. He carefully closes her eyes, kissing her forehead and gathering Rue into his arms as she still cries, refusing to leave behind the other girl. He tries to make his voice soft and soothing but it breaks anyhow."No one can hurt her now."

He marches all day, looping around the Cornucopia and heading straight for the field beyond. Another cannon sounds. He doesn't know it, but his strike at Marvel is the reason. The other Careers decided to "put him out of his misery". Glimmer has fled the alliance. Peeta marches on. Rue has long since fallen asleep in his arms, having exhausted herself crying.

Peeta does not look up as Prim's face lights up the night sky.

Thresh appraises the other boy as he reaches him, not sure what to think of the blond who is holding Rue so tenderly and does not even try to hide his tears."Your little girl died."

"Yours shouldn't,"Peeta rasps.

They work together from there on, a single shared nod all that is needed. They will both give up their lives to send home little Rue.

She doesn't know it, of course. She still cries for Prim, latches on to both her protectors as if they were her brothers.

Between the Gamemakers, what is left of the Career alliance and Glimmer, who has gone rogue, the field is quickly diminished to eight tributes.

The girl from Five dies mysteriously, Glimmer has a fatal run-in with her former allies.

The remaining six are driven together by fire.

Rue is shoved behind her guardian angels as the Careers advance. Cato stays back, lazily twirling his sword as Clove takes on Thresh and Felicia flies at Peeta. He only laughs when the girl from Four falls victim to Peeta's blade and goes to replace her when suddenly, Clove cries out.

Cato screams in fury, his eyes deranged as he launches himself at Thresh, Clove dead at the boy's feet.

"Run!"

For all Peeta knows, it might have been Thresh's last word. He slings a shrieking Rue over his shoulder and darts from the scene.

They are only allowed half a day's rest before the mutts come. They only just make it up onto the Cornucopia. Peeta and Cato are struggling against eachother, both losing their weapons, and then, Cato has him pinned. He slams the younger boy's head against the gold metal over and over again, but Peeta doesn't give up and he's used to blows to the skull, so he isn't passing out as quickly as the boy from Two anticipated.

Suddenly, Cato releases him and Peeta sits up, rather dazed. Rue has launched herself at Cato, clinging to his back, her nails raking over the Career's face. Screaming and disorianted, Cato stumbles over the edge of the Cornucopia, dragging Rue with him to the ground where the mutts tear them apart before Peeta can even shout his small ally's name.

The boy who never wanted to win is crowned Victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games.

He returns to his home District broken, only to find an equally broken girl welcoming him with open arms.

All of Panem is entranced by this boy, who would have so willingly given his life. With Katniss Everdeen by his side, he realises that the fight is still not over, the battle not yet lost.

Rue has younger siblings, Katniss's name is still in the reaping ball, countless children can still be saved.

He gives voice to the thoughts of rebellion. He stands tall and strong and no longer broken.

The Capitol cannot keep doing this to the Districts.

The whole country is in uproar, even parts of the Capitol. Two innocent young girls, the star-crossed pair from Two, strong, silent Thresh's sacrifice, the rumours about how Amber from Five chose to end things on her terms, her death not an accident, a Victor who'd rather have died. It was all to much for one year and they begin to see the Games for what they are.

An assassination attempt on President Snow is made at the Announcement of the Quarter Quell.

It fails, but it shows the people that they can _try_. Only who tries can also succeed.

And succeed they do.

Peacekeepers defect to join their brothers and sisters of the Districts in rebellion, an underground group in the Capitol disables most of the defensive pods, District Thirteen reveals its existence.

The rebellion is won, a council of leaders from all districts elected.

For now, Panem is at peace.

_)o(_

_Yeah, that was kinda depressing. But all's well that ends well...?_

_(actually, I don't even have an excuse)_


	5. Katniss: Foolish innocence

**Katniss Everdeen**

I'm staring at the screen, completely petrified.

My nails are digging into Gale's arm, but he doesn't complain.

I'm vaguely aware of Mum sobbing and Madge muttering meaningless words of comfort.

Claudius Templesmith jabbers on about how _exciting_ and _brilliant_ it is that the girl from One is closing in on my sister and her allies.

_Notice her_, I internally beg Prim. But that Glimmer girl is a trained Career, I regocnise the way she moves from my own hunts with Gale. I'd be surprised if she made any sound at all.

I'm almost faint with panic. I feel like I might throw up. I'd rather be deep in the mines, right where my dad died, where no daylight ever reaches, than watching this.

But I can't look away either. My Prim, my little duck, is in danger. The least I can do is not take my eyes of the screen.

Once my Prim and her allies come face to face with the Career, all happens terribly fast.

My breathing comes out in quick gasps and I'm starting to feel light-headed.

_Run, Prim, run_, I urge but of course she stands by the red head from Five._ Just leave her, run._

Suddenly, when I think all is lost, the sly-looking girl manages to snap the Career's neck, saving my baby sister.

I collapse to the floor, sobbing in relief and despair.

I wished death onto this girl seconds ago to give Prim time to flee and now she saved what is most precious to me in the whole world.

But she's okay, Prim's okay, my darling sister is okay.

And then, as I look up to see how she is doing, Prim proves once again that she is to sweet for this world.

"She had a family. Friends."

Primrose is showing compassion, even sorrow, for the dead girl who was just seconds away from killing her.

The cameras immediately switch away as the Gamemakers realises this, too, but everyone has seen it.

My little sister has expressed what we all know but never actually conciously realised: all districts suffer in this together.

When they show the Hovercraft picking up the body, they make the mistake of zooming in on Glimmer's face, as they always do. Her Neck is no longer awkwardly twisted, her eyes are closed.

The small alliance surrounding Prim has honoured her in death.

I can only hope the Gamemakers forgive their innocent foolishness.


	6. Madge: Stand by my friend

**Madge Undersee**

I watch as Katniss leaves the station, wishing desperately I could go with her.

But, as every year, our house is overflowing with Capitol citizens and I have to go home. I hope that if I spend as much time as possible with them now, Father might allow for me to sneak off to Katniss's for the moments where she really needs all the support she can get – the announcement of the training scores, the start of the Games, the daily hunts of the Careers.

I once again thank Darius and Delly, who assure me that it's fine, before walking towards our home.

I've only walked about ten steps when Gale comes hurrying after me."That was – what you did – thanks."

I have to stiffle a smile at his awkard attempt at being nice. I shrug, not looking at him."She's my friend, too, you know."

"Still,"he says, so obviously uncomfortable it's almost painful."She could have gotten into real trouble."

He could have, too, but I don't think it even occurred to him, and I'm not about to bring it up. I know how he is about owing people, he's worse than Katniss.

We're still walking towards my house and I finally dare to glance at him, only to find him intently staring at his own feet."I know the way home, Gale. You don't have to walk me there. Go after Katniss."

"I think she needs a moment alone,"he replies and then falls silent again, continuing to trugged along beside me. We're almost at my house when he breaks the silence, which is funnily enough not as awkward as I expected."How'd you know the Cartwrights would help?"

When I look up this time, he's looking right at me, eyeing me curiously. I quickly look away again. I'm not about to let Gale Hawthorne see me blush just because he's giving me that look. God, what is wrong with me?

"Well, for one, Delly's the nicest person to ever walk this planet,"I reply, developing a sudden interest in a speck of coal on my right shoe. I can still feel his gaze on me. My cheeks are burning."For another, Katniss's mum helped with Carwyn's birth. Delly's little brother. Him and his mother would've probably both died if it weren't for Mrs Everdeen."

"Well, it was pretty quick thinking,"he mumbles and I'm pretty sure that's as close to a compliment as Gale Hawthorne gets.

"Being the mayor's kid does that,"I say lightly, giving him the opportunity to go back to our usual banter/mocking/insults before things become weird.

He grins and is about to say something when the door to our house flies open – I hadn't even realised we'd arrived – and a Capitol woman stops dead at the sight of me, shrieking as though she were being stabbed."Oh my stars, Margaret! What on earth _happened_ to your dress?"

I hear Gale chuckling behind me as the shrill woman drags me off to make sure I get out of my 'sullied, ruined' dress, lest I die of embarrassment at having a few measly coal stains on it.

_)o(_

_I wanted to write something non-tragic – tada, badly-veiled Gadge-ness._


	7. Haymitch: Making tough choices

**Haymitch Abernathy**

"Haymitch, don't. Don't let them do this."

Effie's eyes are wide with fear and I just shake my head, scrolling through the list of available sponsor gifts. There has to be something to help those girls.

They've gotten the Capitol viewers all riled up with their ideas of targeting the Careers, if they back out now, the Gamemakers will not take it kindly.

All we can hope for now is getting them through it safely.

Effie turns from me to the other mentors, trying to reason with them instead."Jules, you must see that this is insane!"

"Of course it's insane,"I cut her off."We bloody well know it is. No stopping it, is there?"

Instead of giving up, she changes tracks."What about Peeta? Haymitch, if you spend this much money on the girls, there won't be any left for him. He might _die_, Haymitch."

As if I don't know that. But the boy isn't planning on making it home anyways, not when the kid could make it instead. Having hopeless tributes who die by day one is really less depressing than this...

I pour myself another drink, hoping for someone else to take the decision away from me.

It's Liz from Eleven who does."Jacker gear's just been added to the list of sponsor gifts."

All mentors share one last look and nod before I hit the button, sending the girls off on their fool's errand.


	8. Seneca Crane: Ticket to fame

_I'm not sure if this is spoiler-y? It's background info, but it's background info by someone who knows more of what's going on, so I guess it could be spiler-y. So you might not wanna read it. Fair warning :)_

**Seneca Crane**

I pace the Controll room anxiously, checking vital signs and tribute locations.

The alliance of outer-district girls is source of much excitement among my fellow Capitol citizens, but they do not rival the pair from Two.

Star-crossed lovers, they are calling them. It's all very good for the ratings.

The tracker jacker attack had everyone on the edge of their seats and the fits of hallucinations that the tributes suffer now are also regarded as interesting.

I've considered realsing some poison into one of the stung tributes, but the viewers are satisfied without death at the moment.

And I wouldn't know who to let perish, anyhow.

The girl from Eleven is expendable, but she was not stung. Both from Four and Five have quite a few admirers, and should my plan not succeed, they would both be considered satisfactory victors. Enobaria and Cashmere are not getting any younger, after all. We need a pretty female victor again, one more compliant than Mason. I can't afford having either of my back-ups dying at the moment...

The other little girl could go, of course, but she, too, is widely adored. And I need both her and her District partner alive in the final eight, when I will switch up things. The Games this year will make me unforgetable.

"Clove's on her way out,"someone announces, and my head snaps back up to check her vital signs. She's indeed deteriorating quickly. Of course, she's the smallest of her alliance, she can't hold up against the venom as well.

"No, she's still in the game,"I say, giving my second-in-command a pointed look. Her eyes widen in surprise as she looks at the controll table before her."Are – are you sure?"

Once I became Head Gamemaker a few years back, I put through some changes regarding the tribute trackers. If they really were just that, trackers, they'd be only about a tenth of the size they are, if even that. I had little chambers installed that can release whatever I please. Poison, antibiotics, medicine to combat jacker venom.

I've rarely had to use them, at least not to help the tributes, but my star-crossed lovers can't be allowed to die now.

They are my ticket to eternal fame.

"Of course I'm sure,"I snap but still she hesitates. I scowl."I'm aware Primrose is your favourite, but do as you are told, Celeste."

Her fingers fly over the controls without another word.

Clove's stats stabalise.


End file.
